Alliance for Mutual Support
The Alliance for Mutual Support was founded by LinkManDX on August 5, 2008 on the basis that an alliance is a group of people who help support each other. The main philosophy of the alliance is that anyone qualified should be promoted into a position of authority in their field. Charter I.Acceptance into Alliance for Mutual Support #You must not be in any wars. #You must not be a member of any other alliance. #You must not be on the enemy list of any other alliance. II.Government Structure #Imperator—Oversees all appointments of Ministers, can intervene on any business within Alliance for Mutual Support, and in special cases, can institute sole proprietorship, as explained later. #Foreign Affairs Minister—Oversees all dealings with other alliances, and manages embassies, treaties, and all other diplomatic dealings. #Bank Minister—Oversees the handing out of all aid, and the eligibility for such. #Recruiting Minister—Oversees the recruitment and acceptance of all new members, as per Article I. #War Minister—Oversees the military of Alliance for Mutual Support, and can organize it any way he/she sees fit. He/she will oversee the process of handling and destruction of all targets. #Communications Minister—Oversees the communication between the government and the populace. He/she can choose the method of communication as he/she sees fit. III.Foreign Affairs. #The philosophy of Alliance for Mutual Support's Foreign Affairs shall consist of building allies, then treaties. As such, we shall not engage in a treaty unless we know the alliance in question and feel that said alliance shall be a good ally of Alliance for Mutual Support. #Diplomats can be selected from the body of Alliance for Mutual Support, out of anyone who is constituted a full member (See Article VII). If a diplomat is proven to be highly skilled by the Foreign Affairs Minister, then he/she shall be appointed a Foreign Affairs Officer. #The duties of a Foreign Affairs Officer shall consist of: *Answering queries in the absence of the Foreign Affairs Minister on IRC. *Managing the embassies on Alliance for Mutual Support's forum for one color. *Advising the Foreign Affairs Minister on any new advances within the political scope of the Cyberverse. IV.War #Alliance for Mutual Support shall keep a list of targets on its forums. This list shall not be made public for reasons of security. If any alliance shall wish to know if a nation is a target of Alliance for Mutual Support, they can ask either the War Minister or, in his absence, a War Officer. #If a rogue should attack a member of Alliance for Mutual Support, the War Minister shall inform the Foreign Affairs Minister, who will ask the rogue's alliance for the reason behind such attack. If there is found to be no reason, and the rogue is indeed acting on his own, he/she shall be declared a target of Alliance for Mutual Support. If this rogue is unaligned, he/she shall be asked once and once only to stand down and declare peace. If this condition is not met, then he shall be declared as a target of Alliance for Mutual Support. #Targets of Alliance for Mutual Support are sentenced to ZI unless the following conditions are met: ##Peace is declared with all attackers. ##They pay reparations to be determined by Alliance for Mutual Support. ##They switch their Alliance Affiliation to “Alliance for Mutual Support POW” for a period of one week. ##If a soldier for Alliance for Mutual Support should be found to be exceptional, he/she will be appointed as a War Officer. A war officer's duties include: *Managing over the military of one section of the body of Alliance for Mutual Support, usually his own. *Organizing said section and processing all attacks on said section. *Suggesting reparations levels to the War Minister on attacks of his own section. V.Banking. #Grants—Nations in Alliance for Mutual Support are entitled to grants if they accomplish certain things. Certain tasks are assigned a half grant, and certain tasks are assigned full grants. A full grant is constituted as two half grants in total, and is worth an aid package of 3 million dollars. What tasks are constituted as what level of grant is at the discretion of the Bank Minister. #Nations shall be determined by the Bank Minister of being eligible for aid based on a variety of factors. Per a 10 day cycle, 1/10th of the nations of Alliance for Mutual Support are entitled to 3 million dollars at least. #If a nation proves to be loyal when asked to handle economic affairs, then they shall be declared a Bank Officer. These officers become the sources of aid. VI.Recruiting/Education #Nations in Alliance for Mutual Support shall not be provided money immediately on arrival. They shall be provided a half grant for completing a course on IRC consisting of learning about the dealings of Alliance for Mutual Support. #The Recruiting Minister shall maintain, with the help of the other ministers, a complete library of guides to help the nations of Alliance for Mutual Support grow and prosper within Cybernations. #The Recruiting Minister shall maintain the “line” beyond which members are considered full members. #The Recruiting Minister shall perform background checks on all new applicants and shall accept or reject them (If they comply with all of the requirements stated in Article I). VII. New Membership / Full Membership #A nation is considered a new member if they are below 10,000 Nation Strength points. Once they pass that mark, they are considered full members. Once you become a full member, even if you fall below that mark, you are still considered a full member. New members are only expected to put their time and resources into growth. Full members are eligible for officer appointments, diplomatic appointments, and shall be the people in the body known as the Assembly. #Nations below the mark mentioned above shall be considered for Full membership at the sole discretion of the Imperator. VIII. The Assembly #The assembly shall discuss and inquire about the policies of Alliance for Mutual Support, and may put certain things to a vote. If a ½ + 1 majority shall be found on a vote, it will be brought to the pertaining Minister and the Imperator, who may either accept or veto it. If it is vetoed, it shall return to the assembly for another vote along with an explanation of the decision from the pertaining Minister and the Imperator. If a 2/3 +1 majority of the Assembly shall vote yes, then it shall be put into effect. #The voting off of government shall be handled by the assembly. The government positions up for voting off are Minister and above. These votes shall require a ¾ + 1 majority. IX.Miscellanous #Members of Alliance for Mutual Support shall not commit any acts of espionage. These include, but are not limited to, impersonation of people on IRC, illicit memberships in other alliances, and other underhanded ways of acquiring information. #Any spies found in Alliance for Mutual Support shall be expelled, and the alliance who sent him/her contacted. # Attacks on unaligned nations are permitted, so long as the following conditions are met: *The nation is not under protection from any alliance *The attack is approved by either the War Minister, the Imperator, or a War Officer Category:Multi-Colored team alliances